


I, Ava

by StannisIsTheOneTrueKing



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StannisIsTheOneTrueKing/pseuds/StannisIsTheOneTrueKing
Summary: Ava does it all again for her beloved.





	1. Chapter 1

Ava Sharpe took in a deep breath as she steeled herself. Today was the day, after years of working within the Time Bureau, having done this all again, all for _her_ , today was the day that the Legends would meet them for the first time.

Ava watched as Sara, Ray and Nate walked into the Time Bureau, looking for Rip, remembering what had happened before, she knew what she needed to do. Walking out into the open as the other agents pulled guns out on the Legends, she gave them a smile.

“Hello everyone. Welcome. On the floor, hands behind your heads.” Ava said, as Ray tried to interrupt and she flipped him to the floor with an inner smirk, loving the fact to take Ray down once more. Her and Ray had become friends later on, but this younger, more naïve Ray, he needed to be taken down a peg or two in Ava’s eyes.

“Oh we know exactly who you losers are.” She shot as Ray tried to protest their innocence, making sure he was securely pinned to the floor.

“Lady, why are you so mean?” Ray asked as his face was pressed into the floor.

“Maybe it’s that polyblend pant suit that’s got you so grumpy.” Sara shot at Ava who glared at her, remembering how snarky she could be sometimes. She regretted it when she remembered that she’d end up captured by Caesar before too long, and would have to be rescued by Sara, it was what first truly drew her to the young captain when she was younger.

For you see, she had been caught in something of a time loop, every single time she got to April 24th, 2024, she’d wake up in bed, open the door to the outside and suddenly be back in 2013. She’d tried everything she could think of to stop it from happening, but it happened over and over again, no matter how hard she begged, no matter how hard she fought, no matter what she tried. Ava was back in 2017 once more. She was back once more for Sara.

For her name wasn’t Ava Sharpe. Her name was Ava Lance, and she had returned for her beloved.


	2. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and Sara have a date...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big news, someone on Twitter who has been pretty accurate with Arrowverse spoilers has revealed that 3x12 of Legends of Tomorrow, so the episode after next, SARA AND AVA KISS, WE HAVE AVALANCE CANON PEOPLE!

Ava watched as the Legends headed off once again, having told them that Rip had escaped from the Time Bureau, but she couldn’t tell them where he had gone. Sara had told her once, long ago, what had happened with Rip, but to preserve the time line, Ava couldn’t tell them now, she knew it wouldn’t be long before they recruited Kid Flash to the Legends and took down Mallus, and, she thought to herself with a blush, it was almost time for her and Sara’s first date.

She could still remember how it went, she had just finished on the phone with Captain Lance, and somehow, during the babble of gay mess that was Ava Sharpe and Sara Lance’s talks, Sara had asked her for a date, before even fulling registering what she’d been asked, she’d accepted and Sara had hung up, thinking it over, Ava couldn’t stop the dopey grin that appeared on her face. She was finally getting a date with Sara!

She had spent ages deciding what to wear, before finally realising that Sara would like her naturally, opting to just grab a drink or two after work, she smiled at the doorman as she left the Bureau that day, and headed to a small dive bar in Star City, knowing Sara would meet her there, in fact, she’d probably already be there.

When Ava got to the bar, she saw the place was rather deserted, until she noticed a figure sitting in the back corner, face hidden in darkness, heading over, she was greeted by Sara standing up and hugging her.

“Why is the place so empty?” Ava asked her, wondering if Sara knew.

“I’m friends with the mayor, I had him book the entire place out for us, took a bit of convincing the owners, but we got through to them.” Sara winked at her. “So, how’s things at the Bureau?” She asked as the two of them sat down.

“It’s not the best, everyone still has no clue what happened with Director Hunter and because of that, they’re trying to double check everyone’s credentials, links and communications, I wouldn’t be surprised if someone in the Bureau doesn’t know I’m here now actually.” Ava admitted with a sigh. She certainly hoped nobody would disturb this date with Sara, she’d been looking forward to it.

“Well don’t worry about that for now.” Sara smiled. “We’ve just gotten out of a time loop, we’re still not sure what caused it, but we all got trapped in a repeating day, and we’re still on the hunt for Mallus as Rip wanted us too be when we last saw him in London.”

“I’m not sure what Mallus wants, or why Director Hunter is so obsessed with taking him down, but you and your team need to be careful, Sara. Mallus is dangerous, not even we know his intentions.” Ava warned her, not wanting Sara to be hurt trying to take Mallus down.

“We will be, Ava.” Sara looked at her, a serious expression etched on her face, mixed with worry. “You don’t need to worry about us, we’ll be fine.”

“I hope so, I really do.” Ava admitted softly.

Looking at one another with their eyes locking, Sara and Ava slowly inched their faces towards one another, as their lips were about to meet, the door to the bar burst open with several people in suits walking in, as the two looked towards the newcomers, they came over to them.“Agent Sharpe. Sara Lance. You’re needed at the Bureau.” The agents told them.


End file.
